This invention relates generally to heat sinks, and more particularly to heat sink fastening systems operable without the use of a tool.
It is well known to use a heat sink to cool a heat generating component or package. Typically, a heat sink is arranged in close contact with heat generating components of the package. Heat generated by the component is transferred to the heat sink and then dissipated from the heat sink to the surrounding air.
Conventional heat sinks are attached to the electronic component or package with a spring clip. The spring clip provides a fastening force between the heat sink and the component. The heat sink is connected to the spring clip in a conventional manner, such as by a threaded coupling. The amount of torque applied to the heat sink produces a corresponding engagement force between the heat sink and the component.
However, over-tightening of the heat sink and the spring clip may result in damage to the electronic component as too much force may be applied to the component, and the component may crack or break. Under-tightening of the heat sink and the spring clip may result in improper thermal engagement between the heat sink and the component. As a result, conventional coupling techniques for the heat sink and spring clips utilize a torque wrench to limit the amount of torque applied to the heat sink. However, the use of a torque wrench increases assembly time. Additionally, the torque wrench typically requires calibration which also increases assembly time and the possibility of operator error.